What We Know They Don't
by Lumiwolf
Summary: [ONESHOT] They know what they're doing is so wrong, but why does it feel so right? [Ingredients include: Smut, Lemon, and a large gallon of Hyugacest]


**A/N: Hey Guys, It's Lumi here. It's been a while. I made promises that I managed to keep. Well, I still have one other project I'm working on. Um, so yeah. Graduate school and all that is poop~ But my future will be grand and Thanksgiving Break I'll be able to work on more things! I love you guys and thank you so much for reading my other stuff. I'm still getting Hits on _Hot Minute _and if you haven't read it give a shot! If not, that's okay lol. Anyway I wrote this, because most people don't like tread into this land but it's all fanfiction guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Rated M for: **Smutty Lemony Cestyness~

* * *

><p>What We Know; They Don't<p>

Tonight had been the night of annual Fireworks in Konoha. And tonight had been the third time since the beginning of a terrible habit. Not just a terrible habit, but a terrible situation. It was a situation that when compared to many other situations would be considered extremely unforgiveable.

She didn't know why she did it, but she knew how it began for the two of them. There was something unspoken going on between the two of them. They spent so much time together and in the beginning had nothing to do with one another. Now they were in over their heads, neither one of them wanted it to end.

As the fireworks continued to sparkle overhead, the two Hyuga eloped themselves together while showering each other with kisses. They had promised that they wouldn't anymore, but here they were again.

In the outskirts of the village,

"What about the others? Won't they come looking for you?" Hinata murmured; a pang of worry in her voice.

"They might, but it's up to you to be very quiet Lady Hinata." Neji whispered into her ear as he kissed up her neck. She shivered at his touch and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She had told him after the second time they were together to not call her 'Lady' when they were like this. It only reminded her of the predicament they were in.

Neji moved his hands down her back and gave her rump a firm squeeze. Her lips parted at his touch as she buried her face into his neck. She inhaled his scent while enjoying his embrace. She didn't know what it was with him, but somehow when they were like this she felt so comfortable and warm.

Neji's hands continued to travel down her body and lifted up her kimono. He pushed her gently against the body of the tree and moved his other hand to expose her breasts. He kissed the tops of her breasts as she ran her fingers through his long raven hair. Hinata tugged on his hair gently as he kissed up to her neck and then met her lips again. As their tongues massaged with one another, Neji reached underneath her kimono to remove her panties.

Hinata parted with him with a start, his hands feeling cool against her hot skin. "My apologies…" Neji's eyes met similar ones with genuine concern. Hinata smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright. I'm fine, I promise." She moved his hands to her chest again and he gently squeezed before continuing his first task of removing her panties. When he had, he moved her down onto the cool grass and parted her legs.

Receiving the okay from her triggered a few things in his mind. It meant that it was okay if they continued to do what they were doing and it also meant that she wasn't going to push him away. He was really bad about reading her, ever since they were children. He couldn't help it though, because he thought her expressions were so beautiful and easy to read. If she truly didn't mean what she'd said, he'd be able to tell. Just like he could tell what she enjoyed and what she hadn't enjoyed as far as pleasure went.

He touched her warmth and rubbed it with his middle finger. This simple gesture caused her to allow a moan to escape her lips and for Neji to proceed to prod her a bit. His index and middle fingers found their way inside of her, moving in a beckoning motion. Hinata moaned more, her body squirming at his motions. "Haaaah…" She gasped as he leaned forward to cover her mouth with his. She returned his kiss, her lower body grinding against his hand.

Neji just loved the way she responded. The way her body hummed as she moaned, excited him. Seeing her so vulnerable this way and only looking at him made him want more from her. It made him greedy for something more than just power, but for control over her responses. He moved to flick his tongue against her nipple and then began to undo his yukata. His shaft, now erect, pressed against her opening but only teasing her entrance.

Again, Hinata moaned, but this time she moaned in agony. This agony derived from the fact that she wanted more than what he was giving her. He was teasing her again and didn't like it. Her pale cheeks flushed from their situation and eyes half lidded, she pouted a bit. He always teased her this way and what's more they were out in the open where anyone could come and find them.

A pang of anxiety settled into the pit of her stomach. She wanted it to be brief and be able to cover her tracks before anyone could see them. At the same time, she didn't mind if he had his way with her. These conflicting emotions, regardless, met in the middle where she just wanted him right then and there.

Neji's lilac hues scanned her body and then stopped to stare into hers. The way that the moonlight shone on her body, exposing her curves and pairing well with her pale skin it was more than what he could ask for. Even if this moment wasn't the last, he would cherish it as if it were. He didn't care how long it took.

He continued to place tender kisses up her body and when they met face to face again, he push himself deeper within her causing her back to arch. An erotic moan escaped her lips and her arms and legs involuntarily snaked their way around his neck and hips. Hinata held him close to her body, taking him all in. "I really enjoy that look on your face. Just for that, I'll take very good care of you." Neji muttered as he stroked her cheek. As he hovered over her, he began to move his hips slowly at first before going at a medium pace.

"Aaaaah…" She gasped out followed by a moan. When they came this far, she didn't mind what they did together just as long as she could feel his warmth like this. Hearing her moans in his ear caused him to sit her up in his lap and allow her to move up and down in front of him, his head tilted back so he could see her expression better.

Hinata's cheeks were pink with passion as her body became sweaty and her moans feverish. She clung to him as best as she could as her hips began to move on their own to keep up with his pace.

"Lady Hinata…" Neji panted as he kissed chin and held onto her hips. The sounds of their love-making filled the air around them, making Hinata notice how loud she actually was.

As they continued to make love to one another, inside the village both Tenten and Rock Lee walked together in search of Neji. The fireworks had already begun and Neji had said he'd gone off to help Hinata find something. Tenten had hoped that nothing had happened to them, since they had gone a little bit outside of the village. Rock Lee on the other hand, had complete faith in his rival, but decided to go along with his partner Tenten. For Rock Lee, it was always best to be prepared for anything.

As they exited the village and walked up the path, Tenten began to speak aloud. "I hope there's nothing wrong. The fireworks are still going, but I think at most there might be another hour left. He's running off."

"Yes, but a true gentleman always helps a lady in need. I'm sure they are just having trouble finding what they're looking for. We can always help them." Rock Lee replied optimistically, a smile on his face. As they neared the outskirts of the village to the training ground, their voices could be heard by the two Hyuga who froze in the midst of their passion.

Panting, Hinata looked to Neji with a panicked expression. Neji looked past her shoulder and focused his eyes in the direction of the entrance to the clearing they were in. "From the looks of it, it has to be Tenten and Lee. I remember telling them that I was helping you with something and didn't realize that it would take so long." Neji lifted Hinata from his lap and pulled her from the open and behind a few of the trees. "We should be fine here, as long as you remain quiet."

Hinata nodded to Neji in understanding, but still felt uneasy. "I don't know. Maybe we should stop." Her eyes narrowed, searching elsewhere for them to settle. Neji watched her carefully and lifted her chin up so that she could look him in the eyes. He shook his head in disagreement.

"No. We continue. Turn around." Neji's expression turned serious, just as it had when they sparred together. With a look like that, there was no way she could deny him. She complied with him by turning around and placing her hands against the body of the tree. In this position, she could clearly see both Tenten and Rock Lee stand out in the opening with perplexed looks.

Hinata turned her head slightly, her face heating up again. Before she could attempt to protest, Neji had entered her again causing her to moan out. Tenten and Lee both looked around for the direction of the sound. They both looked at each other as if confirming that they'd heard something. They sat quietly, as if waiting to see if they could hear something else.

Hinata covered her mouth as she continued to moan and Neji moved quickly against her. "I told you, you have to be quiet." Neji mused as he held onto her hips and continued to thrust. Now the side of him that he had previously suppressed began to come out.

Oh no. This wasn't good for Hinata. She was doing her best to be quiet and yet he was doing his best to make her feel more embarrassed.

"It seems as if it was nothing. Maybe it was just the wind?" Rock Lee suggested as he shrugged. Tenten remained quiet for a few moments and then sighed. She couldn't help but agree with him as they turned and headed back down the path towards the village.

"Maybe it was just the wind. I don't know where exactly they could be. I could've sworn he told us that that was where they were going." Tenten replied, sounding a bit frustrated. "Let's just check in the village again. Maybe we passed them somehow."

As their voices faded, Hinata felt a wave of relief as she allowed a much louder moan escape her. "Neji nii-san, I can't anymore. You're moving so quickly." She moaned out as she tried her best to hold herself up.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Neji smirked slightly as he turned her around to hold her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and invited him in further. She pressed her lips against his ear, her moans vibrating into his ear and throughout his body. He held her up with easily as he tried not to press her against the tree and hurt her too much.

As they moved against each other, it got hotter and sweat continued to pour causing friction between the two of them. It was finally that Hinata emitted her final high pitched moan and clung to Neji tightly while Neji gripped her hips as well. Both of them convulsed until their ecstasy subsided. Panting heavily, Neji finally collapsed onto the ground with Hinata on top of him.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I'm sure I'm heavy, I'll get up…" She mumbled as she began to move from on top of him. Neji pulled her back to his chest and held her close for a few more moments.

"No, no it's fine. Let's just lie here for a few more moments." Neji closed his eyes after kissing the top of her head and Hinata closed her eyes as well. She listened as his breathing began to even and embraced the heat that he emitted from his body.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes or so, Hinata and Neji got up from their spot and began to redress themselves. Neji, with his infinite knowledge, surprised Hinata by helping her tie her obi that she was so concerned with earlier. When he was done, she turned to him, blushing a bit as she recounted their time alone. He stared at her for a few moments and his expression softened as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.<p>

"Come. It's time we get back to everyone else. We still have a few minutes until the fireworks end." He reached his hand out for her to take and she slipped hers into his with a smile. As they walked side by side, she leaned against his shoulder putting a bit of weight on him. Hinata had wished that their time together like this could be all the time, but of course fate would have its way and by the time she had those thoughts it was time to put up their charade.

Neji released her hand and began to walk normally through the village and when they finally got back to where they were supposed to meet everyone Tenten looked especially disappointed. "Where have you guys been? We tried looking for you. You said you'd be out in the training field helping Hinata find something and we didn't see you there." The kunoichi frowned as she looked at the both of them.

She had looked forward to hanging out with everyone. After all, it wasn't very often that they were able to come together and be able to spend time with one another. Neji figured, with all the time they spent growing up together, that she would get over it eventually. There would be other festivals and meetings. "We were there," He started finally. "Hinata figured that what she'd lost had to be somewhere further in the woods is. When we went to look, surprisingly we found it."

Hinata was silent for a few moments, but she felt like she had to say something. "Y-yes, I managed to finally find it. I'm very glad that Neji nii-san went out of his way to help me." She put up a smile and for some reason when she'd called his name the way she did all she could hear was the way she'd moaned it just earlier. Neji focused on her for a brief moment, reading her body language and understanding what was going through her mind before clearing his throat aloud.

"Well fear not my comrades, all is well and I'm just glad nothing happened to you. You missed the fireworks show, but there are other things going on around the village even still." Rock Lee beamed; his hands on his hips.

"I suppose so. Let's go get something to eat then. I'm starving." Tenten brightened up a bit and directed her attention towards Hinata who nodded.

"I agree. After searching all that time, I finally realized how hungry I am." She blushed a bit as they began to walk as a group.

"And besides, I don't think we missed too much of the fireworks. Although we were in the forest, I think we got a pretty good view, right Lady Hinata?" Neji's eyes caught hers and flickered with a sort of deviousness.

Hinata's face turned beet red as they walked behind their two comrades.

_Oh goodness. _There he went again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that you enjoyed this. I enjoyed it actually. I enjoyed it about as much as I enjoyed writing _Hot Minute_. If you guys have any wishful pairings for our Lady Hinata please inbox me them! I am taking request [temporarily] for my next Oneshot! So please feel free to inbox me and review/favorite this story for me. I would very much appreciate it! See you guys soon!**


End file.
